Together Now
by DarkAngel Alexandra
Summary: Cette fanfiction est une romance sur l'univers de bleach de Tite Kubo. Il y a surtout des relations hétérosexuelles, mais il y aura un peu de Yaoi. L'histoire est basée sur cinq couples. Byakuya tente d'oublier sa défunte femme, Ukitake tombe en amour, Rukia essaie de conquérir Ichigo, Shuhei veut aimer Rangiku et Ikkaku commence sa nouvelle vie avec Yumichika.
1. Prologue

_**TOGETHER NOW -Fanfiction Bleach-**_

_**Prologue**_

Byakuya Kuchiki pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait le mémorial de sa défunte femme, Hisana. Il se posta devant la photo et la fixa. Byakuya se mit à réffléchir à tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Il se tenait là, vêtu de son habit de capitaine. Il avait son shihakusho et son haori. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient encore mouillés à cause de la marche qu'il avait prit, dans son jardin, sous la pluie. La pièce était très peu éclairée dû au climat pluvieux à l'extérieur. Byakuya tourna la tête vers son jardin et prit une grande respiration. Il était décidé. Il irait dans le monde des vivants. Le capitaine Kuchiki savait ce qu'il voulait et cela se trouvait dans le monde des vivants. Il tenait à tourner la page sur Hisana. Il l'aimerait toujours et ça, il le savait. Sauf qu'il avait une vie à vivre et elle pouvait être terriblement longue. Un jour, Rukia volerait de ses propres ailes et il serait seul. Il avait fait son choix, Byakuya traverserait le Senkaimon, le passage qui le mènerait vers le monde des vivants. et cela dès ce soir. Le capitaine de la sixième brigade tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il referma calmement la porte derrière lui. Byakuya jeta un regard d'adieu à la photo d'Hisana et partit silencieusement.

Le capitaine Jushiro Ukitake faisait une partie de carte avec son grand ami Shusui Kyoraku. Ukitake repoussa son épaisse chevelure blanche et abattit ses cartes avant de boire son saké. Il portait un kimono simple, car il n'était plus en devoir. Il se versa encore du saké et sourit avec bienveillance. Le capitaine Kyoraku portait un kimono toujours aussi electrisant. Il aimait les couleurs gaies et il savait à quel point cela le différenciait des autres capitaines des brigades. Il avait retiré son chapeau et ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sur ses épaules. Ils étaient calmement entrain de jouer aux cartes pendant une soirée pluvieuse au Sereitei. Ukitake gagnait comme à son habitude et parfois, il se demandait si Kyoraku ne le laissait pas gagner. Peut-être, qui savait? À part, le principal intéressé, bien entendu. Kyoraku ne se départait pas de son sourire. Il aimait jouer aux cartes avec Ukitake. Il devait admettre que de le voir gagner faisait partie de ses plaisirs cachés. Il trouvait merveilleux de le voir s'émerveiller à chaque fois qu'il abattait ses cartes. Kyoraku volontairement perdit, malheureusement, cette fois, Ukitake s'en rendit compte. Il s'exclama faussement en colère:

\- Maintenant, je te tiens!

Kyoraku se leva et ramassa son chapeau. Il salua son meilleur ami et partit sous le regard chargé d'émotion d'Ukitake qui resta seul dans la pièce.

Shusei Hisagi prit sa canette de bière et mit un cd dans son lecteur. Il appuya sur la touche lecture et s'installa confortablement près de la fenêtre. Il caressa sa cicatrice sur sa joue qui partait de son front et allait rejoindre sa mâchoire. Puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il portait un jeans et un t-shirt blanc. Des vêtements d'humains. Il aimait trop comment les vivants s'habillaient. Il écoutait la chanson et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Il vit Rangiku Matsumoto, vêtu de son shihakusho qui courait sous la pluie pour aller rejoindre le capitaine Hitsgaya qui l'attendait paisiblement près d'un arbre. Elle était si belle avec son épaisse chevelure blonde et sa silhouette de rêve. Hisagi en pinçait pour elle depuis un bon moment, mais il se demandait si un jour, elle le verrait plus que comme un bon copain. Ils prenaient un coup une fois de temps en temps. Ils se voyaient parfois, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il savait se montrer patient. Il jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction puis détourna poliment le regard lorsqu'elle eût rejoint le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et se laissa bercer par la musique, doucement.

Yumichika Asegawa contempla Ikkaku Madarame qui dormait sous l'arbre où ils s'étaient installés. Yumichika sentait des gouttes d'eau froide descendre de ses cheveux humides sur sa nuque. Il pleuvait beaucoup, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Yumichika resserra les pans de son kimono beige. Il essuya ses yeux où l'eau avait ruissellé. Il observa Ikkaku avec une sorte d'amusement. Ikkkaku avait le crâne trempé et cela ne l'avait même pas empêcher de dormir à poings fermés. Il portait un kimono blanc, lui, non plus, n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme de soul reaper. Après tout, il était en congé et il voulait en profiter au maximum. Yumichika souleva la tête d'Ikkaku Madarame et la posa sur ses cuisses minces pendant qu'il s'adossa à l'arbre. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel nuageux en se disant que tout était bien paisible.

Rukia traversa le Senkaimon et se changea. Elle ne voulait pas voir Ichigo avec son uniforme de Soul Reaper, elle n'était pas venu avec l'intention de se battre. Rukia Kuchiki voulait seulement voir Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle grimpa dans un arbre. Comme seul les personnes avec une énergie spirituelle pouvait la voir, Rukia pouvait se changer sans peur. Elle passait une robe fleurie. Elle rajouta un chapeau de toile et des petits mocassins. Elle sourit. Rukia descendit de l'arbre et plaça ses cheveux noirs. Ensuite, elle marcha paisiblement vers la maison d'Ichigo. Sa démarche contrastait avec son état. Elle était si excité à l'idée de voir Ichigo. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il y a avait beaucoup de chose à faire au Sereitei. Et il y avait Byakuya, elle le laissait rarement seul. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Rukia se mit à compter ses pas en souriant. Elle rêvassait, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison, elle grimpa à l'arbre. Rukia se posta sur une branche. Elle vit Ichigo à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Rukia s'assit et le regarda dormir. Elle le trouvait si mignon quand il dormait. Rukia se perdit dans sa contemplation. Elle était heureuse, voilà tout.

_**Fin du prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

Together Now

Chapitre Un

Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki débarqua dans le monde des vivants avec incertitude. Il faisait un magnifique soleil d'été. Byakuya n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Il se promenait parmi les passants en total invisibilité. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir à moins d'avoir de l'énergie spirituel d'un certains niveau. Byakuya portait son uniforme. Il admettait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se changer. Il parcourait le chemin d'un pas très lent. Il n'avait pas tant hâte de rencontrer la personne qu'il était venu voir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps en tête à tête. Elle risquait de le retourner sans aucune douceur. Byakuya sourit à cette idée. C'était une chose qu'il avait pensé en venant, mais en avait fait fi. Après tout, elle lui plaisait. Il y avait certains obstacles, mais il pourrait la convaincre, il en était persuadé. Il suffisait d'être honnête et convaincant. Il n'allait pas être arrogant, seulement persuasif. Oui, persuasif. Il en était amplement capable. Il la voulait et il l'aurait. Il avait besoin de s'ouvrir et de la respecter. Il s'arrêta de marcher devant la boutique d'Urahara. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en lulu. Elle le fixait de ses yeux un peu vide. La fillette portait des vêtements fleuris. Un garçon blond apparut quelques secondes après elle comme s'il la poursuivait. Il s'arrêta et la peur figea son regard, puis l'homme que Byakuya n'aimait pas beaucoup apparut. Kisuke Urahara se présenta dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait vêtu son éternel kimono beige et sa veste verte. Son chapeau écrasait ses cheveux blonds. Il dévisagea Byakuya avec une étrange curiosité. Ils se toisèrent longuement. Kisuke sourit et déclara d'un ton froid, mais conviviale:

\- Que me vaut l'honneur?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, lui dit Byakuya de sa voix calme.

\- J'avais cru deviner, marmonna Kisuke en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Byakuya passa sans un regard pour Urahara. Celui-ci le fixait pourtant intensément. Byakuya se dirigea à l'arrière en suivant la trace de spirituel de Yoruichi Shihoin. Il poussa le pan qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait Yoruichi. Celle-ci était assise en indien. Elle mangeait un énorme bol de riz. Son épaisse chevelure noire lui tombait dans le dos. Elle avait une camisole qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de ses rondeurs et un pantalon moulant. Elle posa son bol et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Byakuya soutint son regard. Il finit par s'avancer. Yoruichi se demanda ce qui lui valait la visite de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ils n'étaient plus en très bon terme, du moins, pas là. Byakuya s'assit en face d'elle et déclara de sa voix neutre:

\- Comment vas-tu?

Elle le regarda, moqueuse. Yoruichi rêvait de le taquiner. À une époque, il se serait mis en colère et aurait grimpé aux rideaux. Maintenant, il semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Yoruichi Shihoin trouvait cela étrange. Elle l'aimait bien quand ils étaient jeunes. Elle avait même éprouvé certains sentiments pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais il lui avait montré tellement de ressentiment qu'elle avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même. Byakuya attendait sa réponse. Il la regardait doucement. Yoruichi eût un long soupir. Elle répondit d'un ton peu amène:

\- Bien et toi?

\- Je vais bien, merci.

\- Alors que me vaut ta visite? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Si on discutait un peu du bon vieux temps...

\- Du temps où tu étais encore expressif? Ironisa-t-elle avec dureté.

Byakuya tiqua et dût faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas répliquer. Il n'était plus le garçon émotif d'avant, il était un homme calme. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il déclara d'un ton ferme:

\- Oui, cette époque-là.

Yoruichi soupira de nouveau et s'exclama avec impatience:

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Byakuya?

\- Je te propose de revenir au Sereitei. (En voyant son air exaspéré, il rajouta avec un peu de précipitation): Chez moi, en visite.

Yoruichi recommença à manger sans trop se soucier de lui, puis répliqua seulement:

\- D'accord.

Byakuya se leva et la dévisagea avec tendresse, ce qui la surprit. Il dit d'un ton doux:

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais. Nous nous verrons là-bas.

Il partit et Yoruichi regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui. Elle sentit sa présence disparaître et à ce moment-là, elle se remit à respirer. C'était elle où Byakuya venait de l'inviter chez lui. Je suis toquée, pensa-t-elle en riant. Elle avait accepté, voilà tout. Maintenant, il faudrait convaincre Kisuke et elle savait que cela allait être pénible. Elle attrapa son poisson avec ses baguettes et le dévora le sourire aux lèvres.

Urahara croisa Kuchiki à l'entrée. Il le fixa avec agressivité. Il n'allait pas venir lui prendre Yoruichi. Il en était pas question. Jamais, Urahara ne laisserait Yoruichi retourner au Sereitei pour être avec Byakuya et il était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il était venu lui demander de faire. Byakuya voulu passer, mais Kisuke lui bloqua le chemin. Ils se contemplèrent et Byakuya fut le premier à réagir:

\- Que veux-tu?

\- Que lui as-tu demandé? Le questionna-t-il avec force.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il en empoignant son bras.

Il l'écarta brutalement et sortit. Urahara vit Renji Abarai de l'autre côté de la rue. Il portait ses vêtements de Soul Reaper et ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés. Ses tatouges apparants lui donnaient l'impression d'être un mauvais garçon. Byakuya Kuchiki le rejoignit et ils partirent sous le regard chargé de colère d'Urahara. L'assistant capitaine Renji Abarai jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et vit Kisuke Urahara claquer la porte avec rage. Kisuke s'y adossa et se frotta les tempes. Ce type le tuait. Il détestait Byakuya et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il était de la même classe sociale que Yoruichi. Il se demanda seulement si elle resterait avec lui. Il ne lui avait rien donner à part son amitié. Elle aurait besoin de plus, un jour. Plus de cent ans s'étaient écoulés et il l'avait gardé comme amie sans évoluer vers une relation d'amour. Il avait été égoïste. Voilà et il payait cher, maintenant. Il se décolla de la porte et retourna lire son journal avec nostalgie. Il jeta un regard à la place où Yoruichi se trouvait et ferma les yeux. Je suis stupide, pensa-t-il en s'assoyant au sol. Il prit son journal et recommença sa lecture. Je ne veux pas la perdre, songea-t-il, mélancolique.

Renji Abarai marchait au côté de son capitaine avec fierté. Cet homme l'impressionnait autant et il rêvait d'un jour le dépasser. Pour lui, il n'avait pas mieux que Byakuya Kuchiki. Certes, il serait difficile de le rejoindre, mais Renji ne désespérait pas. Ce qui inquiètait Renji, en ce moment, était la venue de Byakuya dans le monde des vivants et surtout, son petit crochet chez Urahara. Il n'était certainement pas aller voir ce type, donc, il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre. La seule personne qui lui venait en tête était Yoruichi. Ils venaient du même milieu. Quand ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient été très proches, mais pourquoi maintenant? Des années avaient passées, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il pouvait revenir et la récupérer en un tour de main! Renji le fixait de biais et subitement, Byakuya se tourna et lui asséna un regard meurtrier qui le fit se détourner. Ils passèrent par le Sekaimon et arrivèrent au Sereitei. Renji suivit son capitaine jusqu'à son bureau et le laissa travailler en paix. Un questionnement fou le taraudait et il savait que Byakuya allait lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires donc, il le quitta en silence. Byakuya alla se poster devant la fenêtre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il repensa à Yoruichi et sourit. Cela s'est passé beaucoup mieux que je le pensais, se dit-il en souriant.

Ukitake soupira avec indignation. Il avait beau remplir de la paperasse, elle poussait tel du gazon sur le bout de son bureau. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait remplir des papiers? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire après tout. Il repoussa une mèche de sa crinière argenté. Si Kaien Shiba était encore vivant, il lui en aurait refilé. À ce souvenir, il sentit une pointe de tristesse l'envahir. Ce garçon lui manquait épouvantablement. Il chassa ses pensées moroses. Il continua d'écrire quand il entendit Kotetsu, une fille blonde et petite qui lui servait d'assistante capitaine avec un autre homme alors qu'elle était troisième dans sa briguade. Il ne voulait pas remplacer Shiba. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Elle se mit à genoux et déclara d'un ton égale:

\- Le capitaine Kyoraku vous attend à l'extérieur.

\- Tu lui as dit que j'étais occupé? S'enquit Jushiro Ukitake d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui, mais il a insisté, monsieur, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- D'accord, dites-lui de m'attendre, je finis ça et je compte le rejoindre.

\- Bien, monsieur, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce et Ukitake finit sa paperasse. Il jeta un regard de biais à la pile de papier et se dit qu'une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se redressa et prit son Zanpaku-to qu'il mit à sa taille, puis partit. Il découvrit son meilleur ami, un peu plus loin. Kyoraku se tenait droit avec son chapeau de cowboy. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue basse et il portait son éternel revêtement fleuris. Il se tourna et lui sourit tendrement. Il était heureux de le voir et ne le cachait pas. Il s'exclama en continuant de sourire:

\- La paperasse inondait ton bureau à ce qu'il parait, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller marcher.

Ukitake éclata d'un rire franc. Il avait totalement raison. Il avait besoin d'une bonne marche pour s'aérer l'esprit. Kyoraku ouvrit la marche et Ukitake s'adapta à son pas lent. Le capitaine Ukitake dit en souriant:

\- J'admets que j'étais en train de devenir complètement fou. Le papier pousse, j'en suis certain!

Shunsui Kyoraku pouffa et faillit s'étouffer.

\- Tu exagères! S'écria-t-il en riant.

\- Je me le demande, sincèrement. Écoute, je passe mon temps à remplir des documents, alors, je commence à me questionner, fit-il, sarcastique.

\- Franchement, Ukitake, le papier ne pousse pas, il y a seulement plus de travaux au Sereitei, lui répondit-il avec un regard compréhensif.

\- Tu as raison, mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas venu pour discuter de ma paperasse.

\- Non, effectivement. Je suis venu discuter de Yoruichi. (Ukitake écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, totalement béat.) Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais attends de connaître toute l'histoire et là, tu ne vas pas en revenir, le prévint-il d'un ton amusé.

Ukitake referma la bouche et murmura doucement:

\- J'écoute.

Kyoraku eût un sourire diabolique. Il se régalait du potin qu'il venait d'attendre et il avait très hâte de contempler la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il déclara d'un ton amusé:

\- Byakuya est allé dans le monde des vivants la chercher...

\- Tu te moques de moi? S'écria-t-il en le dévisageant, abasourdi.

\- Non, pas du tout...

\- Ça suffit, Shunsui! S'énerva-t-il en le quittant.

Kyoraku regarda Ukitake le quitter. Il resta, hébété. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Vraiment, que venait-il de se passer? Songea-t-il en contemplant Ukitake qui retournait à son bureau. Le capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku se détourna et partit vers son propre bureau.

Le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya débarqua au Sereitei avec l'assitante capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto. Ils revenaient d'une mission à Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya passa une main dans ses cheveux courts argentés. Il attendit que Rangiku s'adapte à son pas. Il comptait prendre congé et aller voir Momo Hinamori. Il se tourna vers Rangiku qui était habillé en uniforme. Il s'apperçut qu'elle regardait un peu partout. Elle paraissait perdue. Ses cheveux blonds lui descendaient sur les épaules. Elle sentit soudainement le regard insistant de son capitaine et se tourna vers lui. Il la contemplait de ses yeux bleus-verts. Elle lui sourit et il déclara d'un ton calme:

\- Tu peux prendre congé, je vais voir Momo.

Rangiku Matsumoto eût un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle ne put contenir sa joie et le serra dans ses bras. Sa tête alla se nicher dans sa poitrine voluptueuse. Hitsugaya la repoussa, gêné. Il partit et elle lui cria de prendre soin de lui. Hitsugaya se tourna, lui envoya un signe de la main et continua son chemin. Rangiku Matsumoto marcha dans la rue paisible. Il se mit à pleuvoir et elle allait s'abriter sous un petit toit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shuihei Hisagi passait par là. Il portait ses vêtements de travail et il paraissait épuisé. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient sur le visage et le haut de la nuque. Il lui sourit avec brillance. Rangiku lui rendit son sourire. Il s'adossa au mur et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il lui proposa tendrement:

\- Tu veux venir boire quelque chose chez moi?

Elle eût un grand sourire et accepta d'un hochement de la tête positif. Ensemble, ils partirent. Ils marchèrent calmement, malgré l'eau qui les trempait. Shuhei ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Elle contempla son logement avec émerveillement. Le hall donnait sur un escalier qui devait monter vers une chambre. Il possédait un petit salon avec une chaîne stéréo. La salle à manger n'était composé que d'une table basse et des coussins moelleux. La cuisine était composé d'un poêle gris foncé. Elle remarqua la fenêtre qui donnait sur de magnifique jardins où des fleurs de cerisier poussaient. Shuhei toussota pour la ramener au présent. Elle sourit. Rangiku le laissait la guider vers le salon. Shuhei alla chercher des serviettes pour leurs cheveux, deux verres et une bouteille de saké froid. Rangiku s'assit et croisa les jambes. Shuhui versa le liquide dans les verres. Il lui tendit un et elle le prit avec délicatesse de ses longs doigts effilés. Shuhei s'assit et but son verre en la toisant. Mon dieu qu'elle lui plaisait! Elle était si belle, il n'en revenait pas. Après plusieurs verres, Shuhei se détendit et lui demanda d'une voix rauque:

\- Que penses-tu de moi?

Rangiku le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec franchise:

\- Montons et tu verras.

Shuhei voulut se défendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la prenait pour une fille facile. Il s'énerva quelque peu:

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Rangiku Matsumoto se leva et déplia les jambes. Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

\- On se verra au boulot, Shuhei.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et le quitta. Shuhei entendit la porte claquer. Il jura en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il donna des coups de poing rageur dans le coussin, puis se redressa. Il alla chercher sa veste et sortit à son tour.

Yumichika rentra chez lui avec Ikkaku. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis des décennies. Ikkaku n'était pas mauvais et Yumichika cuisinait. Ils aimaient la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Ikkaku détestait se mettre derrière un fourneau de surcroit. Yumichika lui cuisinait avec plaisir. Il aimait ça et cela arrangeait Ikkaku. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le salon vide de tout meuble. Il s'assit sur le coussin. Yumichika ouvrit le garde-manger et commença à cuisiner. Il était entrain de couper ses oignons quand il entendit les ronflements toniturant de son meilleur ami. Il sourit, réellement moqueur. Il contempla sa cuisine avec bonheur. Il la trouvait vraiment splendide. Il avait tout agencé les couleurs dans les tons de beige. Il finit de trancher des rondelles d'oignons qu'il jeta dans la poêle. Il sortit ses fruits de mer et sa sauce épicé. Yumichika Ayasegawa se rappela sa journée et rit. Il avait accompagné leur capitaine à Hueco Mundo pour s'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien et qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait dégénéré ensuite, leur capitaine s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Yachiru et eux, ils étaient simplement rentrés. Yumichika finit ses plats les soupoudra de sauce épicé et fit deux assiettes. Il les attrappa et alla rejoindre Ikkaku. Celui-ci étendu de tout son long, ronflait épouvantablement. Yumichika déposa les assiettes au sol avec les baguettes, puis il réveilla Ikkaku qui sursauta. Il le dévisagea, puis lui sourit. Yumichika attendit qu'il fut assis pour lui donner son assiette. Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa commencèrent à manger en silence quand Ikkaku lui demanda d'un ton doux:

\- Tu as soif?

\- Un peu.

\- Que veux-tu boire? S'enquit-il en se levant.

\- Du saké, s'il te plaît, lui répondit-il d'une voix posée.

Ikkaku alla dans la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit. Shuhei rentra et Ikkaku l'apostropha avec force:

\- Apprends à frapper!

\- Pardon, bredouilla Shuhei.

Ikkaku jura.

\- En plus, tu empestes l'alcool!

Yumichika se leva pour intervenir. Il se plaça entre les deux hommes et saisit Shuhei par le bras pour qu'il l'accompagne au salon. Yumichika demanda pendant qu'il s'assoyait:

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce qui t'amène?

\- C'est simple, je lui ai dit.

\- Dire quoi à qui? Interrogea Madarame en revenant avec du saké et deux verres.

Pour lui, Shuhei avait assez bu pour une semaine, au moins. Shuhei s'écria d'une voix cassée:

\- À Rangiku, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de moi!

\- Mauvaise idée, fit Madarame en s'assoyant.

Il donna son verre à Yumichika qui le but, tranquillement, en fixant Shuhei.

\- Elle m'a demandé de monter avec elle...

\- Et je présume que tu as refusé! Dit Madarame, sarcastique.

Shuhei le regarda, hébété.

\- Comment sais-tu?

\- Eh bien, c'est ton genre. Et pourquoi as-tu refusé?

\- Elle aurait cru que je la prenais pour une fille facile...

\- Comme si tu ne pensais pas à elle avec un certain désir! Se moqua Ikkaku en riant.

\- Hé! Je sais, c'était stupide...

Ikkaku reprit son sérieux et déclara doucement:

\- Non, tu t'es comporté comme un gentlemen. Tu as bien fait. Elle avait bu, elle aurait peut-être regretté en se levant le matin.

Shuhei sourit et se leva. Il les remercia et les quitta. Yumichika jeta un regard de biais à Ikkaku et s'exclama d'un ton amusé:

\- Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fait?

Ikkaku se contenta de sourire avec arrogance et Yumichika soupira, seulement.

Rukia se glissa chez Ichigo Kurosaki par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Rukia vit Ichigo sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, seulement vêtu de son short. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinait le long de ses bras musclés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sursauta et la dévisagea. Il se précipita vers sa commode et enfila un t-shirt pour être plus présentable. Ichigo lui sourit et s'enquit de sa voix grave:

\- Tu as faim?

\- Terriblement, dit-elle en lui souriant à son tour.

Rukia jeta un coup d'oeil à Kon, la fidèle peluche d'Ichigo qui faisait semblant de dormir sur le lit. Elle éclata de rire et suivit Ichigo qui venait de sortir de la pièce. La maison d'Ichigo était petite, mais confortable. Elle remarqua la table de la salle à manger et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'Ichigo fouilla dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche des restes que Yuzu, sa soeur benjamine, aurait cuisiné. Elle était une formidable cuisinière et il aimait tous ses plats. Il sortit des soupes miso et des crevettes sautés avec des légumes. Il découvrit des sushis qu'il emporta aussi. Il déposa les plats sur la table en face de Rukia. Il retourna chercher des baguettes propres et revint. Il lui donna sa paire de baguettes et alla ouvrir les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce. Quand il se tourna, il la vit baigner dans le soleil et il la trouva magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs courts et ses yeux si doux. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe fleurie et ses petits mocassins. Elle lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il revint et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit et entamèrent leur repas. Rukia demanda à Ichigo d'une voix douce:

\- Comment vont Sado, Orihime et Uryû?

\- Bien. Tu tombes à pic, tu sais? Je suis seul toute la journée. Papa, Yuzu et Karin sont allés faire des courses, répondit-il, doucement.

\- Quand nous aurons fini de manger, nous pourrions aller à l'extérieur...

\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

Rukia lui prit la main et sourit.

\- Tout va très bien.

\- D'accord, dit-il en finissant son assiette.

Rukia finit la sienne et elle déservit en sa compagnie. Puis, ils allèrent dans l'entrée. Ichigo enfila ses souliers de course et ouvrit la porte. Rukia sortit la première. Elle l'attendit pour qu'il puisse verrouiller la porte, tranquillement. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le trottoir. Rukia trépignait, il le voyait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas? Elle s'écria subitement comme si on l'avait pincé:

\- Veux-tu passer quelques temps au Sereitei avec moi?

Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Il lui demanda avec douceur:

\- Il se passe quelque chose?

Rukia hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Non, je veux seulement être avec toi.

Ichigo sourit et répliqua, sincère:

\- Alors allons-y.

Rukia bondit sur ses pieds, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Ichigo répondit à son étreinte. Il goûta ses lèvres et savoura sa douceur. Il l'enserra plus fortement. Rukia se décolla à regret. Elle eût un sourire gêné. Ichigo la questionna simplement:

\- C'était pourquoi?

Rukia rit.

\- J'en avais envie. (Elle le contempla et reprit): Tu pourrais vivre avec Byakuya et moi, il y a en masse de place.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Byakuya va être très heureux de la situation...

\- Bien sûr que si! Le convaint-elle en le prenant par le bras.

\- Rentrons, je vais laisser une note et on part.

Rukia acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et ils rentrèrent. Ichigo prit deux minutes pour écrire une note et ils s'enfuirent au Sereitei, sans un regard derrière eux.

Jushiro Ukitake se versa un nouveau verre de saké et servit Shunsui Kyoraku. Celui-ci le prit et but quelques gorgées. Ils étaient dans le vieux salon d'Ukitake, assis à même le sol. Kyoraku s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur. Tous deux portaient toujours leur ensemble de capitaine. Jusqu'à temps que Kyoraku se lève et l'enlève sous l'oeil amusé d'Ukitake qui s'empressa de l'imiter. Ils se réinstallèrent au sol. Ukitake prit deux coussins et en donna un à Kyoraku pour qu'il le place sous lui. Kyoraku le saisit et le mit contre le mur pour être plus confortable. Shunsui contempla Jushiro qui buvait tranquillement. Kyoraku déclara d'un ton sarcastique:

\- Comme ça, tu ne me crois pas?

Jushiro Ukitake lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- À propos? Demanda-t-il d'un ton paisible.

\- Yoruichi Shihoin.

Ukitake éclata franchement de rire.

\- Certainement pas. Elle ne reviendra pas ici, à moins que Kisuke revienne, lui dit-il avec fermeté.

\- On gage?

Jushiro eût un grand sourire.

\- Avec plaisir! Fit-il en sortant son paquet de carte. Disons celui qui perd fera la paperasse de l'autre pendant un mois? Proposa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- D'accord. Jouons, répondit Kyoraku en se callant plus confortablement dans le cousin.

Ukitake tria les cartes. Il les distribua et enchaîna le jeu. Jushiro prévint Kyoraku d'un ton ferme:

\- Je te demanderais de ne pas me laisser gagner cette fois.

Shunshui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui.

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Les deux capitaines étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Ukitake s'endormit subitement et s'affaisa sur le côté. Kyoraku fut suffisamment agile pour attrapper sa tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Shunsui souleva son meilleur ami et alla le porter dans son lit. Il contempla les draps blancs, puis le recouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il alla fermer les rideaux foncés. Kyoraku jeta un dernier regard vers son ami et partit le plus silencieusement possible.

Yoruichi Shihoin attacha le noeud de son ancien kimono. Elle n'avait pas porté ses vêtements depuis près de cent ans. Elle rattacha son épaisse chevelure noire en queue de cheval avec une pince. Elle prit sa valise et sortit de sa chambre. Elle marcha dans le long corridor sombre pour se rendre à la chambre de Kisuke Urahara, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partait. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte et Kisuke ouvrit. Il portait un kimono usé et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Visiblement, il dormait. Ses yeux mi-clos la dévisagèrent incertains. Il la contemplait, surpris. Elle ne s'était pas vêtu ainsi depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sereitei. Il s'exclama d'une voix rauque:

\- Yoruichi, où vas-tu?

\- Je retourne au Sereitei.

Kisuke la fixa, ébahi. Sa mâchoire venait de se décrocher. Il crut qu'elle allait toucher le sol. Il s'écria en l'empoignant par le bras:

\- Pourquoi? Oh, Byakuya est venu te convaincre, c'est ça?

\- Il m'a proposé de passer quelques temps là-bas, lui dit-elle doucement en tentant de se dégager.

\- Il n'en est pas question! Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Kisuke Urahara n'écouta que son instinct et l'embrassa sauvagement. Yoruichi fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta immobile. Elle subit son assaut, impassive. Lorsque Kisuke ne sentit aucune passion de sa part, il la relâcha et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle le gifla. Yoruichi partit en courant sous le regard chargé d'émotions de Kisuke.

Yoruchi débarqua au Sereitei et il faisait nuit. Elle marcha d'un pas calme pour se rendre chez Byakuya. Elle resserra les pans de son kimono et arriva devant la maison de Byakuya. Elle n'eût pas besoin de frapper, le majordome lui ouvrit. Un majordome vieux et moustachu. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Avec douceur, il lui indiqua les jardins. Une fois rendue, il l'abandonna à son sort en silence. Yoruichi vit Byakuya qui cueillait une fleur de cerisier. Il portait un kimono blanc avec une bordure rose au niveau de la taille. Ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient le long du dos. Des mèches éparpillés sur ses épaules carrées. Yoruichi s'approcha, doucement. Il se tourna et sourit en la voyant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis des décennies. En voyant son air triste, il vint près d'elle et accrocha la fleur à ses cheveux. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. Il chuchota de sa voix grave:

\- Tu dois être épuisée. Viens avec moi.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Il l'amena dans un couloir sombre et il reprit en écartant une porte en la faisant coulisé sur le côté:

\- Ma chambre n'est pas loin et la pièce en face de cette chambre est la salle à manger. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est la troisième à partir d'ici. Passe une belle nuit.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front avec légèreté et la quitta. Yoruichi rentra et referma la porte. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa choir au sol. Elle se mit à sangloter frénétiquement. Elle revit Kisuke quand il l'avait embrassée, elle toucha ses lèvres et frémit. Subitement, elle se remémora Byakuya et la douceur avec laquelle, il l'avait traitée. Dans quelle galère, je me suis mise, songea-t-elle en contemplant la pièce éclairée par la lune.

FIN CHAPITRE UN


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bleach Together Now**_

_**Chapitre Deux**_

Yoruichi tourna dans son lit et contempla la pièce, doucement. Le soleil éclairait la petite chambre dénuée de meubles. Elle possédait seulement un commode pour y enfouir quelques vêtements. Yoruichi observa les murs beiges fait de bambou. Elle se redressa dans le lit et empoigna son verre d'eau. Elle but une gorgée d'eau tiède et s'abstint d'en prendre plus. Yoruichi sentit l'eau couler jusqu'à son estomac qui gargouilla bruyamment. La jeune femme sourit. J'ai faim, songea-t-elle en sortant du lit. Elle alla fouiller dans ses vêtements. Elle décida de prendre un bain. Yoruichi enfila un vieux kimono et rattacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. La jeune femme prit son savon et des vêtements propres. Elle mit de miniscules mules pour ne pas s'écorcher les pieds. Elle se glissa dans le corridor et referma la porte coulissante de sa chambre. Yoruichi se demanda si Byakuya était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle sentit ses joues brûlées, tellement, elle se sentait confuse. Sa façon de se comporter avec elle la rendait vulnérable. Il avait une façon de la toucher, de la regarder et même de lui parler qui la laissait pantoise. Elle se sentait belle et unique à travers son regard. Yoruichi secoua la tête pour chasser Byakuya Kuchiki de ses pensées et marcha un peu plus vite quand elle vit Ichigo qui sortait d'une pièce. Une serviette de bain lui serrait la taille et son torse luisait de gouttes d'eau. Il sortait de la douche, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'il l'apperçut, il écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait-elle là? S'interrogea-t-il en la fixant, béat. Elle coupa court à ses interrogations en le dépassant et s'enferma dans la pièce en face de la sienne. Elle l'avait ouvert et observer, puis elle s'y était entassé sans un regard derrière elle. Ichigo, estomaqué, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il finit par s'obliger à revenir de ce choc et rentra dans sa chambre d'invité. Il s'y enferma et éclata de rire. Yoruichi Shihoin dans la maison de Byakuya Kuchiki! Elle était bien bonne celle-là! Pensa-t-il en continuant de rire jusqu'aux larmes.

Byakuya Kuchiki vêtit son kimono blanc avec une bordure bleue. Il brossa son épaisse chevelure noire et la laissa libre sur ses épaules. Il se demanda si Yoruichi avait bien dormi. Lui, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie! C'était ironique. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Byakuya fixa sa chambre avec amusement. C'était une pièce dénuée de meuble le plus possible. Byakuya aimait l'espace et les meubles réduisaient l'espace. Il prit le bouquet de fleur de cerisier sur sa commode à vêtements et renifla son parfum. Il en prit une et la garda dans sa main. Il alla l'offrir à Yoruichi pour le petit déjeûner. Elle allait apprécier l'intention, il en était certain. Byakuya enfila des mules. Il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante qu'il glissa sur le côté. Il sortit et la referma. Byakuya marcha de son pas calme jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il croisa son majordome et lui demanda de tout installer dans le jardin. Celui-ci obéit aux ordres de son maître. Yoruichi arriva quelques minutes plus tard et sa vue coupa le souffle de Byakuya. Elle portait un kimono fleuri et des ballerines. Sa chevelure négligemment attaché miroitait. Byakuya contempla ses yeux doux et avenants, puis son regard descendit vers sa bouche peinte en rouge. Il la trouva splendide. Yoruichi, elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait paisible. Son regard calme la rassura. Il s'approcha avec un pas rapide. Elle fut surprise qu'il utilise le pas rapide dans sa maison. Byakuya lui effleura la joue de la paume. Il murmura d'un ton égal:

\- Nous allons manger dans le jardin.

\- Bien, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible, hypnotisée par le geste de sa main.

Byakuya la prit par le bras et l'amena avec lui dans les jardins. Elle observa ce paysage féerique. Les gigantesques arbres couvert de bourgeons roses. Byakuya s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle. Un vent souffla à ce moment-là et l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Yoruichi se défit. Byakuya le saisit au vol et lui tendit avec la fleur de cerisier qu'il avait prit pour elle de son vase. Yoruichi caressa la fleur et l'inséra dans ses cheveux. Elle remit l'élastique en place. Byakuya recula une chaise et elle s'assit. Il s'installa en face d'elle. Le majordome vint avec le thé. Il posa les soucoupes avec les tasses en porcelaine, puis il leur versa le thé. Ensuite, il leur donna leur déjeûner. Byakuya déclara avec tendresse:

\- Bon appétit.

\- Oui, toi aussi, dit-elle en buvant quelques gorgées du thé brûlant.

Byakuya l'imita. Il commença à manger son oeuf et son riz. Il rajouta un peu de piment sur l'oeil amusé de sa compagne. Elle s'exclama en pouffant:

\- Tu épices toujours tout!

\- Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça, tu sais, lui rappela-t-il en finissant sa bouchée.

Yoruichi pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle eût grand sourire. La jeune femme s'écria, moqueuse:

\- Si, tu es plus inexpressif qu'avant.

Byakuya s'adossa à la chaise et prit sa tasse de thé. Il but, la déposa sur sa soucoupe et enchaîna:

\- Je suis devenu un homme, c'est tout.

Yoruichi admit d'une voix sarcastique:

\- Un homme inexpressif.

Byakuya lui jeta un regard meurtrier et elle décida de le provoquer davantage:

\- Cela te manque pas un peu?

Byakuya crut qu'il allait perdre sa façade, mais il tint bon.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il, magnanime.

Yoruichi éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Byakuya la regarda avec affection.

Rukia lissa sa robe et ébourrifa ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume. Elle se tenait devant la porte d'Ichigo. Comme il ne connaissait pas la maison par coeur, elle était venu le chercher pour qu'ils aillent dans la salle à manger prendre leur petit déjeûner. Elle sourit. Rukia mourait de bonheur, elle trépignait littéralement. La jeune fille frappa à la porte où logeait Ichigo Kurosaki. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir. Il resplendissait dans une paire de jeans noir et un chandail bleu ciel. Ses cheveux oranges en bataille. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la contempla avec douceur. Il déclara d'un ton calme:

\- Je suis heureux de te voir!

\- Moi aussi, j'espère que tu meures de faim, le déjeûner est servit, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je passe devant, suis-moi, reprit Rukia en ouvrant la marche vers la salle à manger.

Ichigo enfila ses vieux souliers confortables et la suivit. Rukia et Ichigo marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la pièce où ils déjeûneraient. Elle rentra et il la précéda. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table en forme rectangulaire. On leur servait de multiples plats. Rukia murmura d'un ton conspirateur en dépliant sa serviette:

\- Je voulais t'amener dans le jardin, mais Byakuya est là.

Ichigo ne put se retenir de lui parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ce matin.

\- J'ai croisé Yoruichi.

Rukia s'étouffa bruyamment et dut boire son thé pour faire passer sa bouchée de riz.

\- Alors c'est avec elle qu'il est, constata-t-elle, hébétée.

\- J'ai été très mal à l'aise, mais maintenant, je trouve cela plutôt comique comme situation, fit-il avec un sourire épanoui.

Rukia s'écria en se tapant le front:

\- Je croyais être la seule à vouloir avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec moi que Byakuya, mais lui aussi visiblement. Je ne lui suffis pas, rajouta-t-elle tristement.

Ichigo prit sa main au dessus de la table et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

\- C'est compréhensible, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire et ensemble, ils recommencèrent à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Byakuya attendit que Yoruichi finisse son thé pour la dévisager tendrement. Il devait bientôt partir pour faire ses devoirs de capitaine. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Ce qu'il lui plairait serait de rester toute la journée avec son invité, mais il ne pouvait pas. Byakuya se leva de toute sa stature et déposa sa serviette sur la table. Il la contourna et s'approcha de Yoruichi. Elle leva la tête, surprise. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et appuya avec délicatesse, puis il s'écarta doucement.

\- Je dois m'absenter un petit moment, fit-il, simplement.

Yoruichi eût un grand sourire.

\- Devoir de capitaine, dit-elle avec taquinerie.

Byakuya lui effleura la joue de la paume de sa main et s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir avec mélancolie.

Byakuya Kuchiki se rendit à son bureau après s'être changé. Il avait revêtit son haori et accrocher son zanpaku-to à sa taillle. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux aussi, changé ses sandales pour d'autres. Byakuya s'assit derrière son bureau et observa les papiers qui ornaient son bureau. Il n'avait pour facilement deux heures. Cela l'ennuyait royalement. Qu'allait faire Yoruichi tout ce temps, seule? Byakuya prit la théière et se versa une tasse. Il but quelques gorgées. Byakuya saisit son crayon et commença à écrire tranquillement. Ce fut Renji Abarai qui l'interrompit. Il rentra, vêtu de son shihakusho et portant son zanpaku-to à la taille. Il parut mal à l'aise. Byakuya lui jeta un regard revêche pour qu'il se presse de cracher le morceau. Renji s'empressa subitement:

\- Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Ukitake demande à vous voir.

\- Dis-lui que je n'ai pas le temps, marmonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Il insiste, vous savez.

Byakuya soupira, exaspéré. C'était le bouquet! Il avait de la paperasse à faire et Ukitake pointait le bout de son nez pour lui prendre des minutes précieuses. Il fit un signe de la main à Renji qui sortit pour laisser place à Jushiro Ukitake. Le capitaine de la treizième compagnie resplendissait de beauté et de fraîcheur. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient librement sur son dos et ses épaules. Ses yeux calmes se posèrent sur Byakuya Kuchiki. Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui avec élégance. Il croisa ses longues jambes et lui sourit. Byakuya lui demanda d'une voix froide:

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Même pas de bonjour, Byakuya? Merci de me demander si je vais bien, fit Ukitake, sarcastique.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te portes à merveille. Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de ta santé, mais pour me parler de Yoruichi, alors venons-en au fait, décréta Byakuya avec sécheresse.

Jushiro sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu as réussi à la convaincre de venir faire un tour au Sereitei! S'exclama-t-il, hébété.

Byakuya déposa son crayon et se calla confortablement dans sa chaise.

\- Yoruichi n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu, fit Byakuya d'un ton égal. Tu veux la voir, je présume, rajouta Byakuya délicatement.

\- Oui, c'est sûr! Après tant d'années...

Ukitake avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Il se leva et s'étira. Jushiro fixa Byakuya et demanda doucement:

\- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si je passais chez toi?

Byakuya haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Merci.

Jushiro Ukitake prit congé. Il partit sans un regard derrière lui. Byakuya se remit à la paperasse en se demandant comment Yoruichi allait prendre cette visite surprenante.

Yoruichi, assise au sol, méditait. Elle avait prit le jardin comme endroit de méditation. Il faisait très beau et le paysage l'enchantait. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Yoruichi se concentra fortement. Elle fut capable d'avoir un aperçu sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sourit. Subitement, elle sentit une énergie spirituel. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite, elle l'empoigna et envoya valser la personne contre le mur. Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire en voyant Ukitake qui se tenait contre le mur. Il sourit et s'exclama en repoussant une mèche argenté qui lui barait le visage:

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ta touche.

\- Et toi, tu voulais mourrir? S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Jushiro s'approcha de Yoruichi et épousseta son haori. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Pas vraiment. Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais pour un ennemi!

Elle éclata franchement de rire. Ukitake prit un air faussement outré.

\- Alors que me vaut ta visite? Fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je voulais te voir, cela fait un petit moment que nous nous sommes vus, lui rappela-t-il, seulement.

Yoruichi hocha positivement de la tête.

\- Effectivement, depuis un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue? S'enquit Ukitake, curieux.

\- Byakuya m'a invité, lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

Ukitake parut amusé. Ils s'en allèrent ensemble vers la maison de Byakuya. Elle reprit d'un ton doux:

\- Je présume que tu n'es pas venu que pour moi.

Ukitake pouffa. Elle le connaissait toujours aussi bien. Il répliqua avec amusement:

\- Je viens voir Rukia aussi, j'ai besoin d'une alliée pour ma paperasse.

\- Oh, les devoirs de capitaine, ironisa-t-elle très moqueuse.

Ukitake lui donna une bourrade et elle rit davantage. Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent Rukia entrain de boire son thé avec Ichigo. Ils riaient comme deux enfants. Lorsqu'elle vit son capitaine, Rukia redevint sérieuse et elle se leva. Ukitake salua Ichigo et se tourna vers Rukia.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je pars me changer et j'arrive, dit-elle en le fixant intensément.

Ichigo ne cacha pas sa tristesse de la voir le quitter si tôt en matinée. Elle l'embrassa vivement et il rougit. Rukia partit rapidement. Ukitake et Ichigo se dévisagèrent. Ukitake le taquina amicalement:

\- Je parie que ce n'est pas Byakuya qui t'a invité!

Yoruichi lui donna une bourrade. Ukitake ne put se retenir de rire. Ichigo sourit. Rukia revint à ce moment-là et partit accompagné d'Ukitake. Yoruichi se retrouva seule avec Ichigo. Elle s'installa à la petite table carrée. Ichigo lui versa du thé dans une tasse propre et la déposa sur sa soucoupe. Yoruichi prit la tasse délicatement et but quelques gorgées. Elle s'exclama sur un ton badin:

\- Alors Rukia et toi...

Ichigo sourit grandement.

\- Nous évoluons, dit-il d'un ton calme. Et Byakuya et toi...

\- Il n'y a strictement rien, se défendit Yoruichi en détournant le regard.

Ichigo éclata franchement de rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi? Est-ce que Kisuke est au courant au moins? S'enquit-il d'une voix paisible.

Yoruichi resta muette quelques secondes, puis parla d'un ton ferme:

\- Je crois. Je l'ai quitté et je l'ai mis au courant que je venais au Sereitei.

Sur ce, Yoruichi se leva et rajouta:

\- Je pars me reposer. Nous nous verrons au dîner...

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que la discussion est close? Demanda Ichigo, amusé.

Yoruichi lui lança un regard furibond et le planta là. Elle entendit le rire d'Ichigo résonner dans la pièce. Ichigo finit son thé, puis il s'adossa au mur et contempla le jardin. Il sentit subitement une énergie spirituelle qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Byakuya Kuchiki se positionna devant lui. Il le fixait de son regard perçant. Visiblement, il n'était pas satisfait de le trouver affalé contre le mur entrain de paresser. Il le question de son éternel ton calme:

\- Où est passé Rukia?

\- Elle s'est enfuie avec Ukitake! Le taquina Ichigo, le sourire aux lèvres.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, énervé par sa réponse. Il fit d'un ton où perçait un profond ennui:

\- Où est Yoruichi?

\- Elle est partie se reposer, répondit-il cette fois-ci avec sérieux.

Byakuya lui jeta un dernier regard et se dirigea vers le corridor. Ichigo soupira et s'appuya davantage contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, calmement.

Byakuya rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il enleva précipitament son haori et son shihakusho. Une fois nu, il passa des sous-vêtements et enfila un kimono bleu marine. Il défit les agraffes qui retenaient ses cheveux et remit des sandales plus confortables. Byakuya plia ses vêtements et les rangea dans des tiroirs. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Yoruichi. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et elle ouvrit. Il resta béat. Yoruichi portait un pantalon moulant noir, une camisole beige et par dessus une veste rosée. Son épaisse chevelure rattachée en queue de cheval atteignait tout de même ses épaules. Elle portait des souliers de ballerine. Yoruichi lui sourit et Byakuya se surprit à ne contempler que ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses. Byakuya ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il demanda d'un ton égal:

\- Tu as envie de boire du thé?

Yoruichi éclata de rire. Byakuya la regarda, confus.

\- J'en ai bu toute l'avant-midi. Allons nous amuser, Byakuya.

Elle l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraîna vers les jardins. Yoruichi se positionna en face de lui et déclara:

\- Tes Kidos contre mes talents de maître rapide.

Byakuya la fixa et répliqua avec douceur:

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

Yoruichi grimpa dans l'arbre et s'assit sur une branche. Elle le taquina tendrement:

\- Tu ne me vas pas à la cheville, Byakuya.

Byakuya tendit les mains et s'écria d'un ton froid:

\- Hado 33 Sokatsui.

Une flamme bleue apparut se dirigeant droit sur Yoruichi. Elle l'évita sans difficulté et fonça droit sur lui. Yoruichi le frappa et il bloqua son pied avec sa main. Il repositionna ses mains et lança avec fermeté:

\- Bakudo 61 Rikujo koro .

Yoruichi se baissa à temps, mais ce fut limite. Elle vit Ichigo sortir sur le pallier pour voir ce qui se passait. Byakuya nota sa présence. Ce moment de distraction lui fut presque fatal. Yoruichi l'empoigna par le bras et l'envoya valser contre l'arbre. Subitement, le Zanpaku-to de Byakuya apparut au sol. Yoruichi tourna la tête et vit Rukia qui se tenait près d'Ichigo, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Yoruichi s'insurgea avec force:

\- C'est de la triche!

Byakuya déclara, ironique:

\- Il me semblait que je ne t'allais pas à la cheville. ( Il prit une pause puis s'écria): Bankai senbonzakura kageyoshi!

Yoruichi fonça droit sur lui. Elle bondit et enroula ses cuisses autour de sa nuque. Elle le mit au sol et s'assit sur lui. Byakuya était étendu sur le sol et Yoruichi sagement assise sur lui. Il la dévisagea, épaté. Elle dit d'un ton moqueur:

\- C'est ça quand on veut tricher!

Byakuya sourit. Elle le dégagea sous les yeux ébahis et les mines béates d'Ichigo et Rukia. Le majordome toussota avec plus de force qu'il ne le voulut. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il déclara d'un ton aimable:

\- Le souper est prêt.

Byakuya se leva dans toute sa splendeur et épousseta ses vêtements. Yoruichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle trouvait cela très drôle. Rukia contemplait Byakuya avec surprise. Ichigo avait de la misère à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Byakuya rentra dans la salle à manger et s'installa sur un coussin tel un pacha. Rukia s'assit à sa droite, Ichigo à sa gauche et Yoruichi en face de lui. On leur servit leur plats sur la table avec des baguettes pour qu'ils puissent se servir à leur guise. Byakuya prit du riz et du poisson pendant que Yoruichi se servait des légumes avec Rukia. Ichigo, lui, se contentait de boire de l'eau. Yoruichi se tourna vers Rukia et lui demanda d'un ton taquin:

\- Comment a été ta paperasse?

Rukia pouffa et prit une bouchée avant d'enchaîner d'un ton calme:

\- Capitaine Ukitake a perdu un pari contre le capitaine Kyoraku et cela veut dire qu'on doit faire sa paperasse à lui aussi. Heureusement, on ne l'a pas encore reçu. Capitaine Kyoraku est supposé la donner au capitaine Ukitake, ce soir.

Yoruichi éclata franchement de rire.

\- Je présume qu'ils ont pariés sur ton arrivée, dit Byakuya d'un ton paisible.

Yoruichi hocha positivement de la tête.

\- Aucun doute! Fit-elle en avalant quatre bouchées de riz à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Ils ne savent pas à quel point je peux me montrer convaincant.

\- D'après moi, c'était pas toi qu'il sous-estimait, mais il surestimait Kisuke, fit Kurosaki en se servant du poisson.

Rukia ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la force spirituelle de Byakuya grandir tellement il bouillait à la seule mention du nom de Kisuke Urahara. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'il reprit d'un ton froid:

\- Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir.

Yoruichi baissa les yeux sous le regard intense de Byakuya. Celui-ci ne détourne pas les yeux. Il la contemple avec douceur et tendresse. Yoruichi se sert une deuxième fois et s'étire tel un chat repu.

\- Tu as bien mangé? S'enquit Byakuya, tendrement.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux te retirer, lui proposa-t-il, simplement.

Yoruichi le remercia d'un signe de la tête, se leva et partit sous le regard doux de Byakuya. Rukia et Ichigo s'observèrent, amusés. Byakuya revint à eux et ils discutèrent tous comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

Capitaine Jushiro Ukitake marchait dans le jardin du capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku d'un pas calme. Il portait encore son haori et son shihakusho. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Premièrement, il venait de finir sa paperasse, deuxièmement, il n'était pas allé chez lui. Jushiro frappa à la porte et on vint lui ouvrir. Le vieil homme qui lui ouvrit, se courba par signe de politesse et le fit entrer. Il lui indiqua poliment le bureau de Shunsui Kyoraku. Une lumière pâle éclairait le corridor qui menait à cet endroit. Ukitake se dirigea facilement. La porte glissa subitement et Shunsui Kyoraku apparut. Il avait enlevé son chapeau, détaché ses cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Il avait vêtu un kimono blanc sans aucune décoration. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à son meilleur ami. Il déclara avec paisibilité:

\- Tu es venu pour la paperasse!

Ukitake lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû parier avec toi!

Kyoraku passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune foncée. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Shunsui retourna dans son bureau et revint les bras chargés de papier. Ukitake jura. Il n'en revenait pas! Il allait être confiné dans son bureau pendant des heures. Il voulut prendre la paperasse, mais Shunsui l'arrêta.

\- Jushiro, veux-tu rester à souper?

Jushiro Ukitake éclata d'un rire détendu. Il répondit d'un ton tendre:

\- Avec plaisir, très cher ami.

Tous deux gagnèrent la salle à manger en riant et en plaisantant.

Shuhei attrappa son blouson de cuir et l'enfila avec rapidité. Il arrêta sa chaîne stéréo qui hurlait du rock. Il mit ses souliers et ouvrit la porte de son appartement après avoir prit son zanpaku-to au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il lempoigna vivement et se mit à courir dans les allées du Sereitei. Il comptait se rendre chez Rangiku Matsumoto pour s'excuser. Elle le méritait. Il s'était conduit comme un abruti. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvit sur Rangiku Matsumoto. Elle portait un t-shirt ample et un jeans ajusté. Ses cheveux blonds roux tombaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle lui sourit, bienveillante. Shuhei murmura d'un ton doux:

\- Je m'excuse, Rangiku.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire mélodieuse et emplit de douceur.

\- Ne te fais pas prier et rentre, fit-elle avec tendresse.

Shuhei obéit. Il rentra et observa sa maison avec stupéfaction. Il y avait de magnifiques pots de fleurs de cerisier un peu partout. Sa cuisine au mur beige, son salon qui lui servait visiblement aussi de salle à manger possédait une petite table carrée avec des coussins bleu ciel. Une étagère remplie de livres, une vieille lampe et une commode meublaient le reste du salon. Le hall donnait sur un petit escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Lorsque Shuhei eût fini son inspection, il se tourna vers elle et la trouva resplendissante. Il saisit son visage et lui vola un baiser. Rangiku passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec force. Shuhei dévora sa bouche ne faisant aucun quartier. Il la serra davantage contre lui. Rangiku dut le repousser. La tête lui tournait. Elle s'exclama d'un ton badin en le fixant droit dans les yeux:

\- J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu vas accepter de monter.

Shuhei rit, réellement moqueur.

\- Allons-y, répliqua-t-il, seulement.

Rangiku Matsumoto prit la main de Shuhei Hisagi et elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa observaient le Sereitei du toit de leur maison. Ikkaku, torse nu, se prélassait sur le dos. Yumichika, lui, préférait être assis. Ils portaient tous deux leur shihakusho. Yumichika passa une main dans sa chevelure noire coupé au carrée. Ikkaku s'étira et s'assit en indien. Il déclara d'un ton taquin:

\- J'ai faim.

Yumichika éclata de rire. Il questionna d'un ton rieur:

\- C'est ta façon de me dire d'aller me mettre aux fourneaux?

Ikkaku sourit à son tour et rapprocha son visage de celui de Yumichika.

\- Un peu.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Yumichika. Celui-ci empoigna Ikkaku et l'embrassa vivement sur les lèvres. Il fit cela si vite qu'Ikkaku n'eût même pas le temps de réagir. Il resta immobile et béat. Yumichika se leva ensuite comme si de rien, épousseta son habit et rentra par la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur chambre à coucher. Ikkaku mit quelques minutes, puis il le suivit. Il se devait de le questionner. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser aussi subitement? Songea Ikkaku en tombant à genoux dans leur chambre. Il entendait Yumichika qui chantonnait dans la cuisine. Il descendit l'escalier et explosa une fois dans la petite pièce beige étroite:

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Yumichika se tourna et fonça droit vers sa chambre. Il s'y enferma sans un mot de plus. Ikkaku le suivit de nouveau. Il poussa la porte avec force et saisit Yumichika par la taille, celui-ci se débattit. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit moelleux. Ikkaku dévisagea longuement Yumichika et chuchota d'une voix rauque les yeux mi-clos:

\- La prochaine fois, laisse-moi le temps de réagir.

Sur ce, il ferma la lumière, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir. La dernière chose que Yumichika sentit fut les lèvres d'Ikkaku sur les siennes.

Ikkaku Madarame se réveilla le premier. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le lit était plus moelleux que sa paillasse dure habituelle. L'air était plus chaud aussi et les draps sentaient terriblement bon. Il y a avait aussi le soleil qui reflétait sur des mirroirs accrochés au mur. Il réalisa vite sa nudité et cela le fit sourire. C'était la seule chose naturelle. Il sentit subitement un corps roulé contre lui. Il tourna la tête avec lenteur et trouva Yumichika ramasser en petite boule contre lui. Ses cheuveux noirs humides lui collaient à la nuque et au visage. Ikkaku les repoussa avec douceur. Yumichika ouvrit ses grands yeux. Il sourit à Ikkaku avec paisibilité. Ikkaku l'embrassa sur le front et sortit du lit sous le regard surpris de Yumichika. Il paraissait déboussolé.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Te préparer à déjeûner. Cela fera changement, lui annonça-t-il en partant.

Il referma la porte sur le rire tonitruant de Yumichika.

Rangiku Matsumoto roula dans son lit et repoussa son épaisse chevelure. Elle trouva Shuhei Hisagi endormit sur le dos à ses côtés. Il dormait profondément. Son souffle lent et ses yeux clos lui conférait une certaine innocence. Rangiku sentit une présence forte dans le jardin qui menait à sa porte d'entrée. Elle bondit hors du lit et alla voir. Le capitaine de la 10 compagnie marchait dans l'allée. Toshiro Hitsugaya semblait ennuyé. Rangiku fixa son cadran et jura. Elle était en retard de plus de deux heures. Il allait lui passer tout un savon. Elle se rua vers sa commode pour passer son shihakusho. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Enfilant ses sandales, Rangiku attrapa son calepin et un crayon. La jeune femme écrivit une note rapide à Shuhei lui spécifiant qu'il y avait de quoi déjeûner dans le réfrigérateur. Le lieutenant Matsumoto déposa la note et fila dans l'escalier après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Shuhei qui sommeillait. Elle dévala l'escalier et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit devant le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya, celui-ci la toisa durement. Il était hors de lui et cela se voyait malgré sa facade froide et détaché. Elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

\- Capitaine, je suis prête!

\- Alors ne reste pas planté là! S'énerva-t-il avec force.

Il tourna les talons et elle le suivit. Rangiku Matsumoto ferma la porte de sa maison et gambada derrière son capitaine.

Byakuya Kuchiki se leva de son lit tel un automate. Il s'étira langoureusement. L'homme roula les épaules et alla vers sa commode. Il tira les tiroirs du haut pour s'emparer d'un kimono beige. Il mit son sous-vêtement et enfila son kimono. Byakuya glissa ses pieds dans ses sandales. Il marcha tranquillement vers la porte et jeta un regard distrait à son jardin. Il faisait merveilleusement beau cette journée-là. Il décida de prendre son déjeûner à l'extérieur. Il sortit de sa chambre et fit coulisser la porte. Il se promena le plus silencieusement possible dans les corridors. Il était encore très tôt et il ne voulait réveiller personne. Le capitaine de la sixième division s'arrêta devant la porte de Yoruichi Shihoin. Il observa la forme étendue sur le lit. Yoruichi dormait sur le dos. Elle portait une culotte blanche et une camisole noire. Découverte, il pouvait apercevoir ses jambes de déesse et sa poitrine qui tirait le tissu. Les yeux de Byakuya remontèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il fixa ostensiblement. Il jura intérieurement et recula. Il partit, furibond.

Ichigo se rendit dans la salle à manger et y trouva Rukia qui était en train de boire du thé. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard s'illumina. D'une élégance même, elle portait une robe longue bleue marine. Ses pieds chaussés de souliers ronds semblaient miniscules. De son côté, Ichigo était extrêmement décontracté. Vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'une camisole noir, il paraissait très relax. Il s'assit et lui sourit. Rukia avec politesse lui versa du thé. Ils se servirent en silence le déjeûner. Rukia lui demanda avec douceur:

\- Tu as bien dormi?

\- Comme un bébé, lui répondit Ichigo tendrement. Et toi?

\- Très bien, je dors bien lorsque je suis ici. Je me sens en sécurité avec Byakuya...

\- Même s'il est moins agile que Yoruichi? Ironisa Ichigo d'un ton badin.

Rukia éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri. Rukia déclara d'un ton moqueur:

\- S'il t'entendait, il aurait ta peau.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas! S'écria Ichigo en avalant une bouchée de riz.

Rukia finit son assiette quand la porte coulissa. Le capitaine Jushiro Ukitake apparut dans l'entrée. Vêtu de son haori et de son shihakusho, il était venu en devoir. Rukia fit un brief signe de tête et s'enquit respectueusement:

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, capitaine Ukitake?

Le capitaine eût un grand sourire. Il repoussa l'épaisse mèche blanche qui lui barrait le front. Il répliqua d'un ton paisible:

\- De la paperasse. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Rukia se redressa et se mit debout. Elle s'étira. La jeune femme embrassa Ichigo et lui promit d'un ton calme:

\- Nous nous verrons, ce soir.

Rukia s'enfuit avec le capitaine Ukitake. Ichigo finit son déjeûner seul. Dès qu'il eût terminé, il se leva et époussota son pantalon. Il décida d'aller se promener. Ichigo marcha à travers le jardin quand il tomba sur Byakuya qui caressait une fleur de cerisier. Il portait un kimono beige et non, son shihakusho et son haori de capitaine. Ichigo se détendit. Byakuya, se sentant épié, se retourna. Ichigo tenta de sourire, mais il ne vit pas la moindre trace de sourire sur le visage impassible de Byakuya. Il s'approcha et s'exclama d'un ton doux:

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Ichigo pria le ciel pour que quelqu'un les sauve des platitudes. Yoruichi, sortant de nul part, arriva. Vêtu d'une camisole moulante et d'un jeans taille basse, elle était sexy en diable. Sa chevelure abondante trainait sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de les attacher. Yoruichi sourit aux deux hommes et leur lança:

\- Si on allait déjeûner? Je meurs de fin.

Le majordomme installait le déjeûner à la table du jardin. Ichigo s'excusa platement:

\- J'ai déjà déjeûner avec Rukia. Je vais retourner au lit. À plus tard.

Ichigo partit sans regard derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eût disparu, Yoruichi taquina Byakuya, réellement moqueuse:

\- Tu l'as fait fuir!

Byakuya eût un sourire timide. Mais c'était déjà ça. Yoruichi le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la petite table. Ils s'installèrent et Byakuya fit le service. Ils commencèrent à manger. Yoruichi doté de son appétit monstre finit le bol de riz et demanda au majordome de lui en ramener un autre. Il obéit sous le regard amusé de son maître. Elle termina son deuxième bol en quatrième vitesse et s'étira dans tous les sens. Yoruichi regarda Byakuya finir son assiette et repousser son assiette. Byakuya la questionna avec douceur:

\- As-tu bien dormi?

Yoruichi hésita à lui faire part de ses inquiètudes à propos de Kisuke.

\- Très bien, mentit-elle, chamboulée.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, lui dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Si tu me raccompagnais à la place de dire des sotises, badina-t-elle simplement.

Byakuya se leva et contourna la table. Il dégagea sa chaise et l'aida à se lever. Byakuya la soutint par le bras. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'occupait Yoruichi. Elle fit coulisser la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle pivota sur elle-même et empoigna Byakuya par ses revers de kimono. La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec impétuosité. Byakuya répondit à son baiser avec ardeur et rentra dans sa chambre. Il refit coulisser la porte, les coupant de tout sauf l'essentiel, eux.

_**Fin Chapitre Deux**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bleach Together Now Chapitre Trois**_

Renji Abarai pénétra dans la maison de Byakuya Kuchiki avec respect. Il marcha dans le corridor. Le lieutenant Abarai portait son shihakusho et son zanpaku-to était attaché à sa taille. Renji détestait l'idée d'aller chercher le capitaine Kuchiki, mais le capitaine en chef Yamamoto le demandait. Renji entendit du bruit. Il s'approcha de la porte sur ses gardes, la main sur le manche de son zanpaku-to. Il écarta la porte et resta stupéfait. Ce qu'il vit le dépassa. Byakuya, flambant nu, étendu de tout son long sur Yoruichi à peine couverte du drap. Et en plus, ils plaisantaient. Renji se raidit en voyant les épaules de Byakuya Kuchiki se soulever. C'est très mauvais signe, songea Renji en reculant sur ses gardes. Byakuya se redressa de toute sa stature et se retourna brusquement. Renji jura en voyant son air. Il était hors de lui.

\- Oh merde, fit Renji en reculant plus vite.

Byakuya leva la main et lâcha abruptement:

\- Bakudo 61 Rikujo Koro!

Quatre bandes jaunes enserrent la taille et les bras de Renji. Sous le choc, il tomba à la renverse. Byakuya se rendit jusqu'à la porte, le foudroya du regard et fit coulisser la porte. Yoruichi éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant. Byakuya l'enlaça et la couvrit de baiser. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et tous deux retournèrent dans leur univers.

Rukia et Ichigo parlaient avec entrain. Ichigo portait un vieux jeans et une camisole noire. Rukia, elle, avait opté pour une robe fleurie. Elle aimait les robes fleuries. Nus pieds, ils se promenaient dans les corridor de la maisonnée de Byakuya. Rukia se mit devant Ichigo pour lui expliquer quelque chose. Elle marchait en reculant. Subitement, Rukia se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et faillit tomber à la renverse, Ichigo l'empoigna de justesse et l'attira à lui pour l'empêcher de chuter. Une fois dans ses bras, elle s'accorda un regard sur ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Ichigo aussi. Ils restèrent tous les deux écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Renji, étendu de tout son long, gisait sur le plancher. Rukia s'empressa de l'aider à se défaire du kido. Elle le contempla, abasourdi. Renji décréta avec force:

\- Je dois partir. Vous direz à Byakuya que le capitaine Yamamoto l'attend. Et surtout, ne rentrez pas dans cette chambre!

Il se releva, péniblement. Renji partit sans un regard derrière lui. Rukia et Ichigo se contemplèrent, perplexes. Ils entendirent Yoruichi rire et Byakuya parler à travers le battant. Rukia et Ichigo se dévisagèrent, puis le jeune couple partit en pouffant.

Ukitake s'assit confortablement en face de Kyoraku. Tous deux vêtus de leur Shihakusho et de leur haori. Ukitake repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Il prit sa tasse de thé et toisa Kyoraku qui buvait la sienne en finissant un mot croisé. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il plia soigneusement son journal et le mit de côté. Il rendit son regard à Ukitake et sourit tendrement. On leur servit leur déjeûner. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Ce fut Shunsui Kyoraku qui brisa la glace.

\- Alors comment se déroule ton calvaire avec la paperasse?

Jushiro Ukitake pouffa et croqua dans son oeuf. Il reprit après avoir fini sa bouchée:

\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Shunsui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux:

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Ukitake l'observa, soucieusement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit Jushiro d'une petite voix.

Kyoraku prit une grande respiration et se lança:

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Ukitake éclata de rire. Un rire contagieux qui fit sourire Kyoraku et le détendit. Jushiro redevint calme et déclara d'un ton amusé:

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Et d'après toi, qu'elle est ma réponse?

Shunsui haussa les épaules avec incertitude. Jushiro se leva, contourna la table et lui vola un baiser passionné. Il lui sourit en retournant s'asseoir. Il continua à manger sous le regard chargé d'émotion de Kyoraku.

Yumichika se réveilla à l'aube. Il s'étira dans son lit. Ikkaku dormait toujours sur son flanc droit. Il se prit à l'observer. Les traits d'Ikkaku au repos semblaient plus paisibles. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange. Yumichika caressa sa joue et les yeux d'Ikkaku s'entrouvrirent. Ikkaku sourit et le contempla. Il se positionna sur ses coudes et le fixa. Ikkaku lui s'enquit d'une voix rauque:

\- Que ressens-tu pour moi?

Yumichika sortit du lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il partit en riant. Ikkaku lâcha d'un ton provocateur:

\- Je présume que c'est ta réponse.

Yumichika rit de plus belle et Ikkaku se recoucha pour dormir davantage.

Shuhei Hisagi remua dans le lit. Il ouvrit, subitement, les yeux. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. La pièce peinte en rose pâle et le mobilier en chêne, ce n'était certainement pas sa chambre, songea-t-il, moqueur. N'empêche qu'il avait passé de beaux moments dans cette pièce. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Rangiku qui dormait profondément, étendue sur le côté. Il ne voyait que son épaisse chevelure et son dos délicat. Il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux et se leva. Il prit son jeans au sol et l'enfila. Shuhei le boutonna, rapidement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Rangiku et descendit l'escalier en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Hisagi marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la somptueuse cuisine dans les tons de beiges et bruns foncés. Il ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur et sourit. Il y avait des oeufs, du pain, du lait et du bacon. Tout pour faire une succulente omelette. Le lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi sortit ses ingrédients du réfrigérateur et les déposa sur le comptoir. Il se mit, ensuite, à la recherche des oignons. Il ne concevait pas d'omelette sans oignons. Shuhei ouvrit la porte du garde-manger et trouva un sac qui contenait quatre petits ognons. Il en saisit deux et les posa sur une planche de bois. Le jeune homme prit un couteau dans le tiroir. Shuhei se tourna et vit une radio. Il regarda le disque qui était à l'intérieur et resta surpris. St- Vincent, quelle surprise! Pensa-t-il, amusé. Il appuya sur la touche lecture et la musique emplit la pièce. Il continua à trancher ses oignons, puis il passa au bacon qu'il fit frire. Shuhei se dandina sur un pied suivant le rythme de la musique entraînante de St-Vincent. Hisagi attrapa un bol dans l'armoire du haut. Il y cassa deux oeufs et ajouta du lait. Il jeta ses morceaux d'oignons et ceux de bacons. Shuhei battit le tout, vigoureusement. Il mit de l'huile dans une poêle qu'il venait de dénicher. Une fois que l'huile soit en ébullition, il laissa couler son mélange dans la poêle. Il baissa le feu et contempla son oeuvre.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon ici! S'exclama Rangiku en descendant l'escalier.

Shuhei se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, tendrement. Elle était renversante dans son peignoir blanc. Ses cheveux blonds roux lui allaient à la taille. Rangiku Matsumoto lui dédia son plus grand sourire. Shuhei la regarda s'approcher. Elle se pressa contre son torse svelte. Rangiku leva son petit visage et effleura la cicatrice de Shuhei de ses doigts avec délicatesse. Il lui embrassa les doigts, doucement. Shuhei se détacha d'elle à regret et retourna aux fourneaux. Il tourna son omelette. Avec agilité, il la glissa dans une assiette. Shuhei attrapa des baguettes et vint à la table. Rangiku le suivit et ils s'assirent côte à côte. Shuhei tendit les baguettes à Rangiku qui s'empara de deux. Ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit et commencèrent à manger en silence. Ce fut Rangiku qui brisa la glace.

\- C'est délicieux, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es doué en cuisine!

\- Cela te surprend, on dirait! Fit-il, taquin.

Rangiku le fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda d'un ton posé:

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais vivre ici avec moi?

Shuhei eût un grand sourire. Il répondit d'un ton calme:

\- On risque d'être à l'étroit, ici, mais pour une période limitée, le temps qu'on trouve autre chose, pourquoi pas?

Rangiku se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa follement. Shuhei lui rendit pleinement son étreinte en riant.

Kisuke Urahara fit deux pas dans le Sereitei et jura. Il détestait être ici. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était le monde des vivants. Pourquoi Yoruichi était-elle revenue ici? À cause de Byakuya Kuchiki, quelle sottise! Il marcha plus rapidement. Il portait son ancien uniforme de capitaine. Son haori lui allait toujours. Il fulminait. Byakuya venait chez lui et lui prenait tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui! Il aimait Yoruichi, bonté divine! Il croyait qu'elle aussi, elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Visiblement, non. Toutes ces années passées ensemble auraient dû lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Kisuke Urahara s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la maison de Byakuya avec que deux pensées en têtes: Tuer Byakuya et reprendre Yoruichi.

Byakuya déposa une fleur de cerisier dans les cheuveux de Yoruichi et ils se contemplèrent dans le jardin. Ils étaient dans le jardin, se préparant à déjeûner dehors. Le vieux majordome toussota et vint leur donner le repas. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Yoruichi portait un kimono rose pâle et était nu-pieds au grand dam de Byakuya qui les aimait. Quant à lui, vêtu de son kimono bleu marine, il avait l'air très aristocratique. Son épaisse chevelure noire trainaient sur ses épaules. Yoruichi prit sa tasse et commença à boire. Byakuya l'imita et ils mangèrent en silence. Soudainement, Yoruichi s'exclama:

\- Byakuya, je...

-YORUICHI!

Byakuya se figea au son de cette voix. Yoruichi se tourna et vit Kisuke. Elle blêmit. Byakuya bondit sur ses pieds. Il était hors de lui. Kisuke dégaina benihime sans même prendre le temps de discuter. Yoruichi se plaça entre eux quand subitement Byakuya fit un pas rapide et se trouva en face de Kisuke. Il déclara d'une voix désincarnée:

\- Si tu pointes ton arme sur moi, je serais dans l'obligation de dégainé à mon tour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, le provoqua Kisuke, furibond.

Yoruichi les regarda tour à tour, abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le majordome apporta le zanpaku-to de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il le saisit. Byakuya le mit à sa taille et s'écria d'une voix forte:

\- Scatter, senbonzakura!

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Échangeant des coups de pieds et des coups de zanpaku-to. Kisuke se recula quelque peu et cria:

\- Scream, Benihime.

Byakuya Kuchiki hésita une fraction de seconde et lança d'un ton dur:

\- Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Yoruichi se jeta entres les deux hommes. Tous deux immobilisèrent leur geste. Ils avaient le bras levé. Byakuya rangea automatiquement son épée et Kisuke l'imita. Celui-ci demanda en fixant Yoruichi:

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Yoruichi sentit qu'elle allait exploser. Elle s'écria, furieuse:

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous tuer, je peux parfaitement choisir lequel je veux!

Byakuya et Kisuke se défigèrent, froidement. Byakuya fut le premier à parler:

\- Alors?

Yoruichi s'approcha de lui et l'enlança. Elle se tourna vers Kisuke et lui sourit, bravement.

\- Je choisis Byakuya, excuse-moi, Kisuke, dit-elle avec mélancolie.

Celui-ci eût un hochement d'épaules douloureux. Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- C'est ton choix, Yoruichi. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, dit-il en disparaissant.

Byakuya resserra son étreinte en la sentant s'effondrer dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent au sol et il la berça avec calme et sérénité.

Ichigo préparait son sac. Une fois qu'il eût rangé tous ses vêtements, il regarda autour de lui. La chambre lui semblait plus éclairée que jamais. Le soleil passait à travers les volets entrouverts. Les murs beiges, le mobilier simpliste. Il prit une grande respiration et sortit. Rukia l'attendait sur le palier. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe fleurie. La jeune femme lui attrapa la main et la tint dans la sienne. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la maisonnée. Byakuya vêtu de son uniforme, son haori de capitaine et son shihakusho de soul reaper se tenait au côté de Yoruichi qui portait un jeans et une camisole noire. Ses cheveux noirs rattachés en queue de cheval. Ils se tenaient par la main discrètement. Ichigo sourit. Il s'approcha de Byakuya et déclara d'un ton posé:

\- Merci de m'avoir hébergé.

Byakuya eût un sourire discret ce qui était rarissime de sa part.

\- Cela a été un plaisir, dit-il, doucement.

Yoruichi posa sa main sur son dos et se pressa davantage contre lui. Byakuya passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ichigo et Rukia marchèrent devant pour aller au Senkaimon. Byakuya et Yoruichi traînaient derrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia et saisit son petit visage entre ses paumes de mains. Il posa possessivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura une fraction de seconde, mais fut passionné. Elle frémit dans ses bras. Il la relâcha et s'exclama en la fixant droit dans les yeux:

\- Je t'aime.(Puis il regarda derrière Rukia et contempla Byakuya.) Prends bien soin de Yoruichi! Rajouta-t-il tout sourire.

Sur ce, il disparut pour retourner dans le monde des vivants. Byakuya et Yoruichi partirent mains dans la mains pendant que Rukia observait le ciel, songeuse. Dès que je retournerais dans le monde des vivants, je te verrais, pensa-t-elle tout sourire en regardant le soleil percé les nuages. Une image d'Ichigo lui apparut et celui-ci lui souriait.

_**FIN**_


End file.
